Revenge Of The Tuna
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Of which, Sawada Tsunayoshi just has had enough with his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, teasing him in bed. "Alright, that's it. I'm topping you tonight, Yamamoto!" The Rain guardian looked horrified, "W-Wait, Tsuna! Let's not be too hasty! Uwahh, Tsuna! Please no! I don't want to be the uke!" Yaoi. Lemon. 8027 or 2780?


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 or 2780? (Yamamoto x Tsuna). Lemon. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Revenge Of The Tuna – Chapter 1**

"That's It. I'm Topping You Tonight."

And so it happened again.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was naked, lying on top of Yamamoto's bed, facing-up, breathing hard under his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi, who was pinning him down on top of him, grinding against the smaller body under him, sweaty and panting, moving close in a synchronized, simultaneous way, savoring the indescribable pleasure when they rubbed on each other.

They were stark naked tonight, sensually sharing body heat with each other. Their clothes were all over the floor, disheveled and messy. Fun fact, Tsuna was going commando, not even wearing his boxers tonight. They were also not even wearing a single sheath to cover their hardened members. Yamamoto was even too horny to even lock his door.

They were actually doing this lewd thing in Yamamoto's room. It's not exactly the first time they were doing it here. They rarely did it here. The reason was because Tsuna was afraid of getting caught by Yamamoto's father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. He didn't want to be turned into a Tuna sashimi after all. But at least, they had secretly done it around twice or thrice when Yamamoto's father was on a trip to Hokkaido.

All in seriousness though, Yamamoto and Tsuna basically had sex all over the place already whenever they could, like two promiscuous boys in heat. They usually did it in Tsuna's room. Or Tsuna's bathroom, while taking a bath together. They did it in their school classroom as well, or in the laboratory, in the back of P.E. gym, even in Hibari's office! In the rooftop and also in the school's public restroom. Heck, Yamamoto and Tsuna even secretly did it once even when Gokudera was sleeping on the futon not far from them. Lazy sex in the morning? Did that too.

It was mostly because his boyfriend was such a pervert who had undying amount of stamina— curse his big penis. And it always puzzled Tsuna how Yamamoto got more refreshed and happy after they did it, while Tsuna ended up feeling like a boneless jellyfish with his body all wobbly weak.

But right now, Yamamoto was busy doing something else. It's kind of a new thing for him. He liked to tease his Tsuna, driving him up with the overloading pleasure and then stopped, just enough, so that Tsuna felt frustratingly horny. It was like almost there but never actually got passed to it. And Tsuna didn't like it. Well, sure, he liked the sex. But the lingering feeling of restlessness made him uncomfortably desperate and stirred him out of his comfort zone, he even begged Yamamoto to have his release.

"N-No… S-Stop teasing…" Tsuna moaned lewdly, his voice was needy and frantic. He tried to push his hips forward, letting his erection brushed just enough with Yamamoto's huge cock, oozing its precum.

They were both hard and ready. Though, the comparison of their penises made Tsuna to be slightly insecure. Tsuna's cock was slightly shading brighter, uncut, around five inches length, in contrast with Yamamoto's eight inches, thick, veiny and cut. Sometimes, Yamamoto liked to tease him by playing with its foreskin. Or by rubbing their erections with each other as if, somehow enjoying the size gap different.

Well, of course, he couldn't beat Yamamoto's cock in term of size, length, thickness, basically in everything.

But, whatever. He was content with it. Not like he would ever plan on putting it anyway. He would be forever the ultimate uke, if he faced with Yamamoto.

"Hahaha! But Tsuna just looks so cute like that!" The happy-go-lucky baseball ace grinned out his best smile, pleased by the beautiful sight under him, "Especially if I do this!"

Consecutively, Yamamoto moved both of his hands just enough to reach Tsuna's hardened nubs. He then went to give a small pinch on both of the aroused nipples and twisted it upright, giving overloading pleasure to Tsuna's mushy brain which made the brunet let out a needy whimper in response to that fleeting sensation.

"A-Ahh! Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna's body curled up front as he let out a throaty moan, reacting to the mind-nuzzling sensation coursing down his spine.

The effect was highly effective. It made Yamamoto to feel intrigued by the fact that he could affect his Tuna this much. It was as if the Decimo's body belonged to him, owning him right inside of his palm.

"See? Tsuna should look at the face you make when you moan! It's so lewd!" Yamamoto gave a teasing smile, curving the corner of his lips into a smug grin.

"Yamamoto, I'm not lewd!" Tsuna protested shyly, his face blushed hard putting a shame to tomatoes.

"Oh, really? Maybe I should take a snapchat!" Yamamoto's face turned to a sexy smirk, "This will definitely change your mind!"

With that being said and with his face filled with anticipation, Yamamoto went to lean his face close, aiming at Tsuna's exposed nape. Eyes filled with carnal lust, Yamamoto opened his mouth and gave a playful bite on Tsuna's neck. He went deep and strong, earning a pleasured whimper from his lover as he marked Tsuna with his teeth, leaving a nice, apparent, bite mark on the Decimo's neck for everyone to see.

"S-Stop! A-Ahh! N-No more!" Tsuna desperately begged his lover to stop teasing him. His face was flushing red. His body was wide exposed, contorted in irresistible pleasure bombarding his mind. His erection was rock hard, twitching and swelling uncomfortably by the building sensation.

"Hahaha! See? See? I'm just so happy! To be able to see Tsuna making that lewd face like that and only in front of me— Damn, I'm such a lucky guy!" Yamamoto gave a prideful smile, feeling all superior towards the brunet.

And that just did it for Tsuna. He's had enough. This time, no more the kind and ravishable uke; this time, he would fight back!

"Ya-Yamamoto… Y-You…" Tsuna let out a small growl, looking all irritated with enlarged veins popped out of nowhere on his forehead and steams fumed out from his face.

"Ummphh!" With all his might, putting it all in one push, Tsuna went to shove his lover down to his back, flipping the position on the bed, so that Tsuna was now straddling on top of Yamamoto, gaining the upper hand as he pinned the Rain guardian under him.

"W-Whoa! Tsuna! What was that for?" Yamamoto winced slightly in pain. He was more puzzled of what just happened in front of him. He was too oblivious to know what was going in Tsuna's head. He was definitely in for a surprise!

"You're really out of line!" Tsuna scolded his lover valiantly, hot steams still fumed out from his face.

"B-But Tsuna! It's the truth! You really should see your lewd face when you are moaning and begging for my name under me! It's so sexy! I'm so turned on with that!" Yamamoto tried to give his excuse.

"So, you're always teasing me like that only to satisfy your pride? Because it feels _sexy_ when I beg under you? You evil pervert!" Tsuna was relentless. He wouldn't give up on his fight.

"W-Well… I guess if you put it that way, I really am a pervert… B-But only for Tsuna though! I swear!" Yamamoto half-admitted Tsuna's accusation as he answered the brunet with an awkward smile.

And the last straw just got pulled out of the hat. With his eyes filled with undying determination as if he was shot by a hyper dying will bullet, Tsuna looked Yamamoto straight to his eyes.

"Okay, that's it. I'm topping you tonight." Tsuna's voice was firm, stern and unrelenting, sounded like a true mafia boss.

"Huh… What?" This, of course, made Yamamoto to look confused to the core. He was still unable to follow what happened.

"Y-You heard me! I'm not letting you go this time! I'll top you tonight! You should taste your own medicine sometimes!"

And everything just all came down on Yamamoto like a lightning bolt.

"W-Wait, Tsuna! L-Let's not be too hasty!" The Rain guardian was blatantly surprised as his puzzled look turned to a horrified glare. How could he not? His virgin ass was going to be put on the line!

"N-No! I won't listen to you!" Tsuna fought back, strengthening his lock to keep pinning the struggling Rain guardian under him.

"U-Uwahh! Tsuna! No, I don't want to be the uke!" Yamamoto struggled dearly, trying to go out of his way from Tsuna's clutch.

"I can do it. It's not that hard. I'll just put it in inside." Tsuna deliberately ignored Yamamoto's plea as he kept on chanting those words as if he was thinking out loud.

It felt a little bit weird for him. This was the first time for him to be the seme. But he decided to just push those thoughts to the back of his head. How hard could it be anyway? He just needed to put it inside Yamamoto's ass. That's what his lover always did to him.

"W-Wait! D-Don't! You need to prepare me first!" Yamamoto warned Tsuna to stop which earned a disapproving look from the brunet.

"Why? What for? Yamamoto always skips that step anyway when you're doing it to me." Tsuna gave an accusing glare towards his lover.

"But Tsuna! It's going to be hurt! I can't do it! I don't want to! I'll tear!" The Rain guardian pleaded frantically.

"You're really one to talk! You always did that to me!" Tsuna raised his voice in response to that.

"But it's totally different when I'm the one doing it to Tsuna!" Yamamoto explained unabashedly.

"Y-You…!" Tsuna gritted his teeth in annoyance. This just did it to him. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was so selfish when it came to this.

"U-Uwahh! Tsuna, please! Pretty please! I don't want to be the uke!" Yamamoto begged desperately for mercy.

"Well, I won't back down either! Just let it happen, okay!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hohoho. Tsuna wants some action too.

Bye, bye.


End file.
